Is there a happy ending? Syaoran Li x Sakura Kinomoto
by Clave99Niebla
Summary: Summary: "How could I ever lose my best friend? After all he is always there for me, like I'll always be there for him. Every day is an adventure for us. As younger kids we used to sneak out to the garden and chase butterflies, now… we sneak bottles of wine and hide them in our sidekick's garage. Together we are unstoppable, and it seems like the bullies at school-...
1. Happily ever after?

**Syaoran Li x Sakura Kinomoto:**

 **Fanfiction.**

 _Summary:_  
 _"How could I ever lose my best friend?_

 _After all he is always there for me, like I'll always be there for him._

 _Every day is an adventure for us._

 _As younger kids we used to sneak out to the garden and chase butterflies, now… we sneak bottles of wine and hide them in our ´sidekick's´ garage._

 _Together we are unstoppable, and it seems like the bullies at school finally decided to leave us alone as well after… hmm, what can it be by now?_  
 _Five years? Who even got time to count?_

 _Anyways. There is a girl at school who assumes that Syaoran just would give up on me like a stack of weed, dump me like a respire of air and get into a relationship with her, take her as his queen while he gets another role as the ´king´ in the, so called, 'cool gang', at our school, but, honestly…_  
 _the only thing I 'can' do is laugh so hard till my stomach hurts._

 _She doesn't know him for fifty cents._

 _Oh, no, don't misunderstand me, or anything… I mean, it's not like I have a 'crush' on him or something embarrassing like that, after all he might as well have known it by now if that was the case, it's more like the opposite._

 _It's just… I care about him, okay?_

 _After all he is my best friend and even since we were three years old we have… been drawn to each other._

 _He is the most amazing human I could possible meet and at any cost I never want this relationship of ours to end."_

 **Chapter one: Happily ever after?**

"Hey, Syaoran, are you awake yet? I'm starting to get a little worried about your sleeping routines, you know…"

The Strawberry blonde girl smirked as she approached the chestnut hair colored boy with the brown eyes who apparently had fallen asleep on the couch as he laid sprawled on the back with a pillow tossed over his face, his body covered in a white t-shirt and black pajama pants. Each time that happened she wanted to just cuddle up next to him and cover them both with a thick blanket, but as she already knew that he hated when she teased him and his short fuse she easily dropped the subject and started to think about something else as she sighed while she made her way to the porch. She walked over to the window and leaned against the windowsill.

'Ah, the night sky is so beautiful. It's such a shame that he misses it…'

Then she gave him another hopeless glance from outside the glazed wall.

'Eh, what the heck? It's not like he will scold me for it, right?'

And with that thought fixed in mind, she ran inside and threw herself all over his body. She hugged his stomach tightly and caused him to awake.

"W-what… Sakura?"

He mumbled.

"Eh, go back to sleep. You lazy bump…!"

"Hey, watch it!"

The boy, literally, 'flew up' with his head and started to stare at her with disapproval, glaring eyes.

"Just a moment ago you slept so peacefully… did you really have to ruin that?  
Hey, won't you just give me a friendly, amity kiss?"

"Hey, wait a minute here!"

For her sake he actually did let it pass and shook of that irritated feeling.

"Did I just… hear right? A kiss, what happened? You usually just ask about that when something really funny or bad have happened… So, what's up?"

Suddenly he sounded quite serious.

"Bingo, Mr. Right. So, if you don't hurry up I'll just steal one by myself. It's Meiling again… you know how she is, don't you? Now… she's even on a chase after you, lover boy, so… I guess I'd better watch out if I were in your shoes."

"… So, you're jealous, heh?"

"Not!"

She slapped his cheek in frustration before she reduced the distance between their lips and left a fat kiss on his over lip. That was their hedex code. Girls, over = friendship, under = something more. Boys, under = friendship, over = something more. But, if you would leave one in public way or position didn't matter, it was still too overtly to be something less than love. Luckily enough they spent the night in Syaoran's living room while his parents were gone on a vacation. His older sister were supposed to look after them, but they covered up for her and now she's attending a classmate's party.  
Sure, they could go up to his bedroom, but his parents decided to renovate it last week and it still wasn't finished, unfortunately… so, yeah, the couch weren't such a uncomfortable spot, and it suited well for non-discerning, pre-teens kids.

"Alright, alright, you know I'm just teasing you!"

He bridled at her out-burst and patted her occiput.

She leaned her head against his chest and caressed his face with her palms.

"I'm sorry for slapping you… It's just bugging me and sorta… I just can't let it go off my mind, ya know. Like an annoying little fly which persist with walking on your body parts and tickle your skin. The difference is what that one is of the more loathsome and ludicrous feelings while this one is just a more vexatious sort."

"Are you sure that it isn't jealousy then? I've noticed all those small hints you gave me in third grade, you know…"

"It isn't! How many times do I have to repeat myself to get that information into your small, peanut shaped brain?!"

"Haha, I will never get enough of this!"

"Moron… Let's just sleep, okay?"

"Shouldn't you close the patio door first?"

"Won't you do it?"

"It wasn't me who opened it in the first place…"

He gave her a sceptic look.

"Fine, I'll do it!"

She muttered after a while of stirring competition, which she lost after that what her eyes gotten extremely dry, as she wrested off the blanket and made her way to the door.

'That spoiled brat.'

"You owe me a red liquid tomorrow!"

Code-words, just so their parents wouldn't be suspicious.

"Come on, they aren't even here."

"So what? A little practice couldn't hurt, can it?"

"Why won't you just give me another kiss then?"

"Syaoran-kun… She's coming home in-…"

She cheeked the clock on the wall before she made him a shrewish face.

"Less than ten?! Should we close the door?"

"Nah, she should be used to this. Come on now, I'm tired."

"Fine."

She snuggled down under the cover and pressed his elbow against her chest while she hugged his shoulders.

"It's so strange. Once you get used to it, you actually accept my barge into your business…"

"Isn't that what you have best friends for?"

"Hmm… guess you're right… Hey, Syaoran, can you promise me something?"

"Like what?"

"Never… forget about me, okay?"

"Haha, what's that supposed to mean?"'

"You… you heard me…! I won't repeat myself, so don't pretend that you didn't hear it."

"Alright, alright, it's an oath."

"Would you… do me a favor? I-I mean… would you be… my blood-brother?"

"Wait, do you believe in that kind of stuff?"

"…Yeah."

"…Sakura, I'll do anything for you."

Now he sounded more severe again.

"…Thank you."

She grabbed his hand.

'Never forget.'

 **(Short, I know… but… guess that's all that came into my mind.**  
 **So, does that make a good starter, or not? ^^)**


	2. Two months left till Christmas Eve

**Is there a happy ending?**

 **Chapter two: Two months left till Christmas Eve.**

 _Flashback:_

 _"Alright, alright, it's an oath."_

 _"Would you… do me a favor? I-I mean… would you be… my blood-brother?"_

 _"Wait, do you believe in that kind of stuff?"_

 _"…Yeah."_

 _"…Sakura, I'll do anything for you."_

 _Now he sounded more severe again._

 _"…Thank you."_

 _She grabbed his hand._

 _'Never forget.'_

One school day's ending:

'So, another day of stress, study, work, patient tests and drudgery… So glad that it's finally over! I wonder what Eriol is up for today? Can I perhaps come over?'

Just as she had thought the thought she heard a familiar sound which seemed to reach in her way. She turned around just to meet up with an acquainted face.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Oh, Tomoyo-…!"

The purple eyed girl with the long, black, silky, slightly curly hair ran up to the olive-green eyed Sakura and halted to lean forward with her palms on her knees to catch her breath just a few meters away.

"Hey."

She panted and gave her a mildly smile as she glanced up at the Strawberry blonde girl.

"Hey… hehe… you didn't have to make such an effort in order to catch up. So, what's on your mind?"

She asked sweetly and gave her a supporting hand to straighten herself.  
I mean, coarsely she had to perform an act in front of the school's gossip princess but who she of some reason still wanted to call her friend. She couldn't clearly understand her own decision depending on the case, but she assumed that she needed at least one girlfriend to get along with.

"I'm just done with my song practice for today in progress for the upcoming school festival, so I was wondering if you perhaps would like to come over to my house later.  
Would it be alright?"

"Oh… y-yeah, I-I mean… that would be a pleasure!"

She scratched her head a little nervously.

'A visit at 'her' house, of all places? Wow that surely was a long time ago…'

Tomoyo gave her another cute smile.

"Perfect, then I will prepare the tea for five o'clock. What I mean is that I want to give you some time to calm down and get ready."

'Wait, 'calm down' and 'get ready?' What could she possibly mean by that?'

And before the black head left she whispered in Sakura's ear:

"I know how tough school is for you right now, Sakura-chan. Now when your dad is taken in on the hospital and your brother works full-time, I mean. See you later!"

That last line was something she expressed with cheerfulness and joy, almost as if she were… taunting, her…?

"H-hey, Tomoyo-…c-chan…!"

She felt stiffened for a moment there, but as soon as she rediscovered her consciousness she immediately turned around to question her 'friend', who already had vanished around the corner on the high wall.

She sighed and felt how a raindrop hit her bare neck where the collar didn't reach up.  
One second or two… and then it started pouring.

She lowered her head and respired another, deep sigh.  
'Well… guess I won't be able to prevent my shoes from getting dirty any longer.  
My brother will be upset with me since I'm supposed to wear my rubber boots on clayey ground… Oh well.'

One month ago Li and Kinomoto made their own "blood-twins promise", as they stuck a knife in their wrists and let each other drink of each other's blood.  
Further one week back Kinomoto's dad was involved in a car accident and as the situation was much critical the doctor couldn't assure herself and her brother that their father would survive which was very tragically.

The question is, will he outlast?

Sakura jumped on one foot from one puddle to the other. She took it very harmonious in her pace and didn't want to rush anything at all. Partly because she knew by now that she would get scolded when she got home by her onee-chan and partly because she still wondered if the gossip jade had started a new rumor about 'her' in their elementary section or not…

Suddenly she heard another recognize-able voice. She looked up.

"Li-kun?!"

"Oh, Sakura!"

He shouted back and raised a hand in a greeting.

This honestly bended completely on the situation, and also on her 'mood', as she took off and started to run towards his open arms. He caught her in a tight embarrassed as he lifted her up in the air and released some gravity from her feet.

"You can't guess how happy I am to see you!"

She busted out and felt how a teardrop slightly started to drip down her cheek alongside the raindrops.

"What?"

He laughed.

"Is something wrong?"

Just as he assumed it wasn't.

"Where have you been all day? Did you skip classes again?!"

"I had… my reason…"

Then he suddenly let go a little of her waist and put her down on the ground.

"What's… Syaoran-kun, what's wrong?"

She questioned and gave him a confused glare.

"N-no, nothing…"

He tried to divert her from the subject.

"So… how was your day? Enjoyable?"

"Same as always."

She confessed.

"Now, over to you, my focus is entirely directed in your way. Syaoran, baby, what's the case?!"

The blonde touched his cheek with her glove covered palm in order to fix his gaze in hers.

"You know you can't lie to me since I know you better than anyone else!"

"S-Sakura…"

He hesitated for a minute but as the very, final act he grabbed her hand and pulled it away while he averted his eyesight and glanced down in the ground.

"Sorry… it's very personal, and…"

"Wait… so personal that you don't even want your… best friend to find out?"

"Yeah…"

"I… I understand. No problem, I-I mean… Syaoran, please, if you ever need to talk… call me! Promise you will?!"

"Thanks, Sakura, I knew you would understand."

He gave her a thankful smile and patted her head.

"Do we have five minutes?"

"For what?"

'Oh…'

She didn't think twice…

"S-Syaoran?!"

Her cheeks suddenly blushed brightly red.

"Sakura Kinomoto… will you accept my feelings?"

"O-o-…"

Her body was shaking.

"I will… take that as a yes."

Then he leaned closer, fondled her cheek and started to kiss her, passionately for quite a long time in the center of the park, next to a three.

'S-Syaoran-kun? What is this, this… feeling…?  
…No!'

She immediately pulled back and slapped his cheek.

"W-what are you-… What are you doing?!"

"Sakura?"

"No! D-don't… don't look at me!"

She quickly swung around just to run away.

"Sakura, wait!"

Later at Daidouji-chan's residence:

Sakura felt nervous, actually… It had been such many years since the last time she paid Daidouji's house a visit and that was during a birthday feast. She fiddled at her arm clock from where she stood at the stair entrance and tried to persuade herself with lots of confidence to press the doorbell. The outside appearance of the house and the garden hadn't changed, which left her a kinda comfortable feeling, but what about the inside?

'Come on, Kinomoto-san, you've been going through lots of more cumbersome things than this, and even if she has started a rumor, you can always deny every single sentence and… for god's sake girl, stand up for yourself!'

That's when she did it.

"Yes, I'm coming!"

Called a voice from inside just a few seconds later.

'N-no, wrong idea… Fast, Sakura, hide!'

"Oh, hello, Sakura-chan. You're looking just as lovely as usual! Welcome to my simple home."

Greeted the always so polite Tomoyo and took her hand in hers.

'S-so… 'Very' polite!'

She scratched her head and wouldn't stop smirking of abashment.

"T-thank you, Tomoyo-chan. And, your looks are also lovely, indeed."

Tomoyo cocked her head slightly to one side.

"Please, come on in."

She exhorted and stepped aside.

"I'm grateful."

She accepted the offer and went inside.

A ten minutes, or so, later on:

"So, Sakura-chan…"

Right now they sat on the floor in Tomoyo's room around the low table with a tableware upon including two teacups with green tea. In fact Sakura wasn't very fond of the flavor, but as it were a treat she couldn't possible decline it and tell this gentle soul that she disliked it, could she?

"Y-yeah, what is it?"

Sensitively she listened to her with a wary eye.

"I must say what that dress you're wearing today is neat, who designed it?"

"Ehm… I don't know? I just brought it at a clothing store, you know…"

"I see."

Sure she didn't think of the dress as ugly, but, come on, who on earth in this age would take notice on it? Usually she didn't care about peoples clothing choses unless they were naked, which, for a fact, was disgusting, by her opinion. She even had foot phobia and wouldn't willingly touch her own feet. She viewed the dark blue dress with silk ribbon, a very simple model which was tight in the back and almost reached to her knees, which was graced with black leggings and black socks on her feet.

Tomoyo on the other hand did wear a sparkling, velvet dress with white fabric, slick details, frosting alike layers and a long slit up to the upper leg, while the dress itself ended in position with the floor. Nothing less from her.

"So, Sakura-chan, the main reason why I wanted to see you today, was… because I want you to spill some fresh gossip!"

'Oh, I should have known that this was coming…!'

"So, let's take this baldly. My first question… how's your relationship with Li-kun going right now? Have one of you finally confessed to the other party?"

'W-w-what?! What. Did. She. Just. Asked. Me?!'

"Sakura-chan?"

Patiently Tomoyo gave her an awaiting look.

"C-could… could I please use the toilet?"

'Huh?'

"Oh, sure…"

The black head nodded.

"Here, let me guide you to it."

A while later:

'Wah! What kind of facts does she want to achieve? Leave me alone, for god's sake!'

Just as she stood there and prayed that she by a miracle would be able to lurk out of the house somehow without any unnecessary, unanswered questions, in front of the mirror in the bathroom she suddenly heard a knock on the door.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright? You have been inside of there for quite a while now… is something wrong?"

It was 'her' voice.

'Damn it!'

"N-no, I'm completely alright! I'll be right back!"

She gasped of jitters.

'Everything went on just fine till she just had to ask about that. Please, why won't she just leave me and my privacy alone?'

In the end, she was so stricken that she began to cry. Without any consideration of what she actually were doing she rushed out of the bathroom, passed by Tomoyo, headed downstairs, pulled on her shoes, unlocked the door and rushed outside.

"S-Sakura-chan?!"

Tomoyo felt worried and ran after her downstairs.

"W-where are you going?"

By now Kinomoto could barely hear her. She was honestly useless at handle these kind of troublesome situations and once she started crying it was impossible to stop it, at least for an hour or so. She even forgot her handbag and mobile at Daidouji's residence, but she didn't care. She ran home and directed her steps strictly against her room, without even greeting her brother. One floor above the current one she threw herself in the bed and drilled down her face in the pillow.

'Why, why, why? I thought I could handle this, I really did. So, why did it have to turn out like this?! She must think that I'm a crazy, mentally sick freak by now and tomorrow my whole reputation is ruined. Not caused I had one before, but at least people would leave me alone instead of bugging me!'

 **(So, chapter two is now released ^^ I swear I won't give up on this one story.)**


	3. Some bitches never learn

_Syaoran Li x Sakura Kinomoto:_

Is there a happy ending?

 _(Clave99Niebla)_

 _Flashback:_

" _Sakura Kinomoto… will you accept my feelings?"_

" _O-o-…"_

 _Her body was shaking._

" _I will… take that as a yes."_

 _Then he leaned closer, fondled her cheek and started to kiss her, passionately for quite a long time in the center of the park, next to a three._

' _S-Syaoran-kun? What is this, this… feeling…?_

… _No!'_

 _She immediately pulled back and slapped his cheek._

" _W-what are you-… What are you doing?!"_

" _Sakura?"_

" _No! D-don't… don't look at me!"_

 _She quickly swung around just to run away._

" _Sakura, wait!"_

' _Why, why, why? I thought I could handle this, I really did. So, why did it have to turn out like this?! She must think that I'm a crazy, mentally sick freak by now and tomorrow my whole reputation is ruined. Not caused I had one before, but at least people would leave me alone instead of bugging me!'_

 **Chapter three:**

 _Some bitches never learn:_

The sound from a repeatedly ringing alarm clock echoed through the small hallway on the second floor. The door was ajar to the girl's carbon black room while the curtains were pre-wired for the window. Light was covered with dark shadows and wherever you glanced you barely could distinguish the difference in contours and shapes of different furnishings and objects. The girl who laid in the bed under the bedspread pressed her face against the bottom sheet and tried to asphyxiate herself by covering her mouth and nose but in the meantime she actually gave up now and then as it was required for her to rip hold of the bedspread and panicked sit up in the bed to catch her breath and get ready for a new suicidal commitment. The clock approached 7'o clock and in a few minutes she knew that her brother would be knocking on the door and exhorting her to wake up.  
Then she just had to bite in the sour apple, hit the deck and get dressed. Yeah, right, why not? Maybe she deserved some long-lasting suffering after what she did to Syaoran before the devil would allow her to breathe in for the last time and entering the inferno?  
Just to accept fact, the time hadn't yet come for her to decease.

' _Well, perhaps I could surprise him for once?'_

With the thought on her mind she pulled herself up out of the bed, opened the curtains and headed over to her wardrobe.

"Sakura…" Her brother called from outside a few minutes later.

' _Alright, time to make him a favor these last days when I still do exist.'_

"Yes, brother. Give me a nine or teen and I will get downstairs!"

"Great, then I will… fix the last… stuff, of the… break-fast…" The brother rubbed his eyes and yawned weary as he just were about to turn around, when he slightly realized…

' _Wait… Sakura, awake?_ ' Not even his Japanese could he utter in the right order and in correct sentences right now.

' _Eh, whatever…'_

Kitchen:

"Oh, please don't overwork, onee-chan, if you continue like this you will never withstand your standard of living. Let me take care about the breakfast from here on, okay?"

"What's up with you today, little monster? Did you sleep on the right side for once?"

The older brother teased as he grabbed the pancake covered plate from her grasp.

' _Don't let it get to you, Sakura!'_

"T-then…"

The strawberry blonde felt how it "tugged at the corners".

"Then, at least let me set the table!"

She offered and made haste against the platter cabinet.

"Alright, alright, it's good that you want to help me."

A few minutes later:

"These are delicious, onee-chan!"

Sakura praised as she took a big bite of the pancake piece on her fork.

"Thanks, doubt you would make a better job yourself though."

He childishly gave her a defiant look and smiled confidently.

"You're…"

' _Calm down, calm down, don't let he get to-…'_

"Oh, Sakura, what happened last evening? As soon as you got home you wouldn't even greet me before you rushed upstairs. Is something wrong?"

' _Oh no, a sensitive subject…!'_

"Ha-ha, o-onee-chan, ehm…"

"Sakura, tell me." This time he really stared into her eyes, sincerely, with clasped hands before his nose and mouth, elbows placed on the table.

' _E-ehm…'_

"It's, it's nothing!" This time she wouldn't avert her eyes at all.

Later on:

"Fine, then I believe you." The brown head stood up from the table and began to clean up.

"O-onee-chan, I'm not ready yet!" She objected and bolted the food.

"You'll get five minutes." He smirked softly and dragged a hand through his boy tousled hair.

Li's residence:

'Okay, okay, I might have overdose it a little, but come on, being dumped by your best friend? Doesn't I deserve this?"

Syaoran lied in the couch and watched TV. Some soap opera with an unsuccessful, tragic relationship, ending in tears and despair. Well, this was the third time he re-watched this shit, but honestly, what should he otherwise do with a poignant grief?

' _What did I do wrong?'_

Classroom:

"Tomoyo-chan!" Kinomoto's voice echoed through the classroom as she caught the classmates' attention.

"Oh, Sakura-chan!" She greeted with a smile from where she sat in the rear row of seats one step from the windows.

"I'm sorry for leaving so suddenly yesterday, I…"

' _Ehm…'_

"I forgot that it was my turn to cook dinner, and-…"

"Oh, please don't worry about that, Sakura-chan."

Tomoyo grabbed her hands and patted her head.

"It's alright, see?"

Then she once again, alike the other day, leaned closer to whisper in her ear:

"I won't spill anything, you can count on me."

' _T-Tomoyo-chan?'_

Maybe her reputation wasn't ruined after all?

Then, a moment afterwards… these bitches showed up.

"Oh, Sakura-san?" Called this platina blonde with these curly curls and high heeled stilettos in a jeering tone.

"We heard that you and your… could I say "boy-fri-end" had a little discussion yesterday?" Continued the other one with brown, straight hair and a perfectly cut bang right above the eyes.

"Leave her alone, Alexie..."

Objected Tomoyo in a small voice.

"Could you tell us what it was about?" And the third, an orange, carrot colored alike head with big, blue, icy eyes, silver jewelry.

' _As if they didn't already know…'_

"How is that your concern? If I have something on my mind that I want to share with you I might as well have done it, wouldn't I?"

Sakura just shrugged of the annoyance and perked.

"Did you perhaps… dumped him?"

"How… how could you even come up with something like that?!"

"Ha, you're hesitating!"

"That's just ridiculous."

She stood up from her seat and passed by the bitches.

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere, I won't tolerate this kind of crap."

"Oh, but, if the rumors now is true… would you of any chance… let us take him?"

' _W-what?!'_

"… I'm out."

She stole the bag discreetly from the place beside her bench before she slinked away and headed out of the classroom again.

' _I mean, who cares about my reputation? I can live on being a loner who's soon gonna vanish for all eternity!'_

"Sakura-chan, wait!" Tomoyo shouted and ran off after her.

Catch up:

"C-could you please slow down for-… for a moment?" The black haired panted.  
She had never been someone with a good fettle.

"Fine!" Sakura replied with determined steps as she halted.

"What do you want? Why did you run after me, aren't you just like all the others? Not to mention that you are the gossip telltale and have always been!"

"Sakura-chan…" Tomyo looked up from her crouched position with a concerned face.

"Try to understand that I am not like the rest. Sakura-san, all this time I have tried to be friendly towards you, can you not tell that? Do you not understand that I am trying to be polite and that I want to be your friend? I like you, miss Sakura-chan...".

"But still… you told the teachers about my asthma in third grade, remember, even though you promised me not to? You should just have known how much I have been struggling to fix that problem! And, daily I hear you and your splatter-girlfriends talk shit about some other, unfortunate soul at this school!"

"That is… that is because… it comes to my nature. Just like when you and Li-kun bootleg wine bottles to the upper classmen, which…"

"Wait, have you told our homeroom teacher about that stuff too?!"

"I, I might have… B-but Sakura, I, I never meant to-…"

"You fucking daughter of a bitch! Oh, I hate this!"

And then she once again ran off through the corridor. A lot of students gave her dismissal and confused gazed but she really wouldn't mind that. Instead she grabbed her phone from her pocked and send a text message to Syaoran.

" _I love you and I hope you know that. I'm sorry for what I did yesterday and I really mean it, it's just… Syaoran Li, I will never forget you, just like I love you with my body, heart and soul to death. If you read this message please don't reply. If you want me to stay alive please act. If it doesn't matter to you, how could my life possible matter to me either?! I adore you and I always will! /Your: Sakura Kinomoto."_

With tears splashing down her cheeks she let the short hair whip in the wind as she ran in record speed, literally.

' _Alright, guess I could just jump off a bridge or something?'_

Li's residence:

Syaoran heard the beep but he was too busy to watch the shitty crap as he wouldn't even come up with the thought to reach for the mobile.

' _I wonder who that could be. Oh well…'_ In the end he actually did move his lazy ass and grabbed the object from the coffee table.

' _W-what? Sakura…?'_

' _Sakura!' The boy rushed over to the entrée of the house. He flung on the jacket and pulled on his shoes as he quickly headed outside, almost as quickly as he forgot to lock the door._

'Her' view:

' _Eh, fuck the bridge, I will only get wet. Guess I will go home instead and see if I can find a knife.'_ And that was exactly what she did.

At Kinomoto's residence:

Sakura opened the entrance door and headed inside. She locked it behind her quietly and kept a lookout so that her brother wouldn't be home, if he forgot something on his way to work, that do happens sometimes. Luckily enough he wasn't. She sighed and laced off her shoes, then went into the kitchen next doors to look for a knife in the BBQ cutlery box. She found one and smirked for herself.

' _Goodbye, Sakura.'_

In the bathroom:

' _What to say?'_ She thought about it for a moment.

"I thank my legs for always carrying me, my arms for always supporting me, my brain for always creating my thoughts 24/7. Oh, and, I do also wish to thank dear Li, my dad and brother for always being there for me when I need them. But, by now, it's time to say goodbye."

She took the sharp knife and knifed herself with a small cut through the wrist, just to see how it would feel.

"O-ouch… O-one more time."

Searching:

' _Where is she? Where is she?"_

He had searched around for a while now at all thinkable places but still wouldn't seem to find her.

' _Wait a little… I know it! That I didn't think about 'that place' earlier.'_

Bathroom:  
"I-I'm feeling… dizzy…" She muttered after a while as everything started to blur up before her view and before she knew it… she fell down and collided with the floor.

Syaoran:

"S-S…" Finally he had caught up, though he didn't seem to be able to sound anything more than these repeatable, jagged characters.

"S-S…" He had completely forgotten about his own breathing problems as he were slightly exhausted after all the haunting, as he now… just stood there, stiffened.  
That, that girl… just was just… lying there… Just lying there, on the floor. Did she… did-… still-…?

With unsteady steps he walked over to her without even moving his eyes from her lifeless body, even a centimeter… He crouched down beside her and lifted her upper body up in his arms.

"S-Sakura? H-hey…" He tried without getting any reply, of course.

The knife lied next to her other side on the floor. Her body was surrounded by bloodstains. He fondled her cheek and pressed his forehead against hers to measure her temperature.

' _The… the ambulance!'_ The brown eyed boy reached for the phone in her pocket as he shaky pressed the buttons.

"Y-yeah, hi… there is… there is a girl who doesn't breathe hear, c-could you p-please send me an ambulance?!" Even though he tried not to his voice sounded desperate.

"Does this person even live?"

"O-of course she… does…"

"What's the address?"

"I-it's-…"

' _Sakura… n-no! P-please, tell me that this is a dream?'_

 **(So, that was the third chapter. Any comments? ;) )**


	4. Remembrance

(Syaoran Li x Sakura Kinomoto)

Is there a happy ending?

Flashback:

' _The… the ambulance!' The brown eyed boy reached for the phone in her pocket as he shaky pressed the buttons._

" _Y-yeah, hi… there is… there is a girl who doesn't breathe hear, c-could you p-please send me an ambulance?!" Even though he tried not to his voice sounded desperate._

" _Does this person even live?"_

" _O-of course she… does…"_

" _What's the address?"_

" _I-it's-…"_

' _Sakura… n-no! P-please, tell me that this is a dream?'_

 **Chapter four:**

 _Remembrance_

 _(Clave99Niebla)_

' _Li-kun… Li-kun… Li-kun'_

'Huh?'

' _It's me, Kinomoto Sakura… do you remember me?'_

'Sakura… what are you-…?'

' _Come play with me!'_

The small girl on three years got closer to him and gave him a cocked smile as she raised out her palm for him to grab. Syaoran who first believed that she was talking to him showed a quite surprised facial expression as he realized that it was him in a younger existence that the young girl approached.

'Wait… am I a sort of ghost right now?'

He examined himself from top to toe. True his silhouette were transparent.

'Then… I'm just a spectator in my own dream?'

' _Who are you?'  
_ The boy with chestnut colored hair and light brown eyes gave the girl a bemused look from where he sat in the sandpit and built a sand castle. His eyes were just as suspicious as always and he seemed to be on his guard in case she would be someone with bad intentions.

' _So you don't remember? I am the girl who you stumbled into yesterday. Thank you for lending me a hand when I should stand up again.'_

' _Oh, right. Sorry, about that…'_

Younger Li scratched his head. Probably she wasn't a bad person since she came to thank him here on the playground during kindergarden…

'Wait, isn't this… the day when we first became friends?'

' _No problem, but, to repay your bill you need to do me a favor!'_

The girl tittered and made a pirouette on the ground.

' _What's that?'_

She gave him a serious, almost dead serious look in order to see if there was the slightest possibility for her to make this 'hot-stuff' even a little bit uncomfortable and uncertain in her company but as she realized that he just would give her even a more baffled look instead she just sighed and started to laugh again.

' _Become my friend, okay? What do you say?'_

' _A… friend?'_

' _What is that?'_

Yeah, what is exactly a friend? Someone you hang out with just to kill some time, or someone you do actually appreciate to spend time with and the person who makes your daylight shine a little brighter?

' _You don't know what a friend is? It's simple. It's someone you can play with and laugh till your stomach hurts with and eat ice cream with during the summer and bath with and create funny memories with! So, how about it? Do you want me to teach you how a relationship works?'_

Once again she reached for his hand.

' _What's a relationship?'_

' _Wait, you don't even know what that is? Looks like I have no other choice then than to teach you. Come on! First of all we need to seal our contract as friends. Hmm… I know! How about we make a secret hand-shake?'_

' _A secret… hand-shake?'_

' _You and all your questions. Oh, now I know! Just do it like me, okay?'_

' _Like… this?'_

She showed him some hand movements as he repeated.

' _Yes, exactly like that! Now we'll just have to come up with a finish handy.'_

 **(Handy = her definition of hand movement.)**

' _Handy?_

' _Once again a question… How about you pretend that you understand instead of asking over everything?'_

' _But then I won't understand what the person actually means since I only pretend, right?'_

' _Do you want to get it?'_

'Was she really that silly back then?'

' _Yes, one who knows nothing can understand nothing.'_

' _Exactly! Then be a bonehead and live for now and not in the future. There is no rush to learn things, we will take it little by little, right?'_

' _I… I guess…'_

' _Li-kun, what's your first name?'_

' _Why do I have to tell you that?'_

Now he suddenly became leery again.

' _Because I have already told you mine, right? It's your duty as a friend.'_

' _Seems to me like you are the one who came up with the rules.'_

' _That's true because I am the one who invited you to be my friend! It's my duty so be grateful.'_

' _I won't agree to this.'_

' _Li-kun.'_

Suddenly Sakura grabbed his hand.

' _I've heard that there is another way to seal contracts as well…'_

' _And what's that then?'_

He asked in a petulant manner.

' _You'll soon find out.'_

Then she leaned closer and before he knew it she kissed his forehead.

' _W-what…? What are-…?'_

' _Schuss'_

She sounded after a moment.

' _Let our friendship last forever, okay?'_

' _You-…'_

Blushingly he averted his eyes.

' _Are you embarrassed?'_

She giggled.

' _N-no!'_

Those big, emerald green eyes, this honey brown hair, this fair skin…

' _Seems like that to me… hey let me make it up to you. I will treat you for some ice cream!'_

She licked her lips. Just the thought of that sweet still salty and cold melting liquid gave her goosebumps.

' _Okay, I guess I can approve that.'_

The boy had finally retrieved his usual color on his cheeks. What was that feeling before?

' _Good, Li-kun.'_

She smoothly whispered as she stole a kiss from his lips as well.

' _H-hey… come back here!'_

'Wait, did we… really started with that kind of stuff when we still were minors?  
Not cause we aren't right now, but…  
Sakura, you're defiantly something else. How are you doing? It has already been a week since you were taken in at the emergency room... Your brother is worried, not to mention your dead. Oh, I can't believe how heartbroken I were when I had to tell them about this case and how mad your brother was. I got scolded by my parents and Meiling, the girl who were so "extremely interested in me" gave me a bitch slap right on the nose, I even started to bleed. Sakura, if you don't return to us my life is as good as meaningless.  
I would be a living quietus. Please, if I can't see you again I will also commit suicide.'

Hospital:

"We are done for today, doctors let us head home to our families, alright?"

"Alright."

"Don't forget to turn off the light in every patient room…"

' _Li-kun… Li-kun… Li-kun._ '

"Li-san?!"

As soon as the last doctor had left the building Sakura sat up in the bed. Her forehead just seethed of sweet and she felt overtired even though she had been unconscious this whole time. She breathed heavily and the feeling she felt at the moment could almost be described as if a heavy load were tumbled upon her shoulders. She blinked but for every black hint a memory came up popping in her head.

"S-Syaoran! W-wait, I-I… Did I really-…?!"

She felt how her heartbeats just began to pond faster and faster. Eventually she started to scream.

"Sakura!"

Syaoran who slept over in an extra room next-doors pulled up the door and just as he found her in that siting position he couldn't help but stiffened for a moment and space out.

"S-Sakura?"

She was still crying.

"Is it really you? Or, is this some sort of… dream?"

He whispered the last word as he approached her with big eyes.

"Sakura…"

He took a chair and placed it beside her bed. Then he embraced her upper body with his arms and laid her head to rest on his thorax. By completely ignoring the screaming sound he reposeful pulled a hand through her bangs and took her hand in his.

"Sakura, it's alright. I… I am here."

"S-S-Sya-Syaoran?"

When she finally had stopped with her outburst she wiped away one of the tears that dripped down her cheek and without even trying to look up as she knew that the aqua filled liquid would blur her vision she just pulled his hand closer to her face as she leaned her forehead against his knuckle before she kissed the palm and fondled it against her cheek.

"Is it really you?"

She whispered with a tearful voice.

"Yes, Sakura, it is me. How are you?"

"It was… it was you who found me, right?"

"Why did you… do that?"

"I…"

She hesitated.

"I had a… struggle back then…"

"Why didn't you tell me? Weren't you the one who wanted us to go through all the rough moments together?"

"Yeah, well…"

"Sakura… once I read your letter I thought that my heart would break in a thousand pieces… Do you understand how damn worried I were?"

"I'm… sorry…"

"Sakura… was it really worth to waste a week of your life which could have been a potential decease on this when you could have ignored your problems as you usually do and move on? And, I'm sorry for kissing you without your approval, but I didn't thought that it would be such a big deal…"

"I were… scarred… Syaoran… do you really… love me like that?"

"I…"

Now he were the one who hesitated.

"Sakura Kinomoto, you are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with, ever since we were three years old I have never even hung out with another girl, don't you know what that means? It was you who told me so yourself "let's always be friend", doesn't that mean anything to you? I thought it was obvious that I had a crush on you?"

"L-Li… I-is that… really true?"

"Yes."

"T-then… I-I… I had no clue. Is it really… fair, to just throw everything all over me? Don't you understand that I never have thought about it in that way?  
Li, Syaoran… I don't know how to reply and respond to your feelings?  
Can I match mine up? Can I love you the same?"

"Why not, do you dislike me?"

"It's just… we have been friends for so long… best friends. What if… what if a relationship would… would ruin our relationship entirely?"

"It won't, as long as we both fight for it…"

"Syaoran… I love you, as a best friend, but…"

"Sakura, kiss me."

"W-what?"

"You heard me. You steal kissed from me all the time, there is no one around… do it."

"L-Li?"

' _No, don't start with these formal surnames…"_

"Do it, or else I will sit here till I get my wish granted."

"O-… A-alright."

She sat up, caressed his cheek and looked into his eyes.

"I don't want to lose you at any cost."

She whispered and embraced his neck.

"Syaoran Li…"

"Sakura Kinomoto, I will always-…"

He was interrupted by the bittersweet kiss. Obediently by his own wish he responded.  
It was a soft kiss, though nothing more than that. With lack of both feeling and passion… how the heck are you supposed to bring this romantic and magical scintilla with you?

"Once more, but this time-…"

He said after the creation of a small distance between their lips.

"S-Syaoran?!"

This time it was his turn to return the kiss-favor. He approached her face and kissed her over-lip instead of the under. This was a sign of true emotions, gratitude and lovely complex. Sakura immediately felt how her cheeks heated up.

This… was something else.

 **(End of chapter four ^^ Stay put for next week.)**


End file.
